The Only Thing Missing Was You
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: Ash returns to Kanto, after years of training for two reasons - One of them concerns something he never released from his conscience. AAML, one-shot.


Well, it's time for me to start writing PokeFics again. This time, I'm returning to my roots -- AshxMisty pairings. I've seen a great deal of these in my lifetime, and I'm attempting at my own. It's a one-shot, and I figured it fit the typical "G-Rated" PokeShipping Fic with Ash and Misty. Although, I intend to fully hone my skill at a "lemon" once, or something of the type to gain PokeShipping to a desireful rate. Though, I'd like to keep it innocent love. I prefer these two to be strictly romantic and not anything more.

This story, I think anyone would like. It's simple, and it's a one-shot. I wrote it within 15-20 minutes or so, and I think it's rather sweet.

So, enough talk from me... Read on!

* * *

**--The Only Thing Missing/Aquatic Emotions--  
A "PokeShipping" Fanfic**

The austere beauty of the Cerulean Gym was enough to capture any worthy trainer's heart. But such beauty remained within the gym, as well, as the young wildfire-haired Gym Leader awaited her next challenge. Every day, a challenger would arise; and as such, Misty would give them the Cascade Badge in their reward for being of worthy defeat against her prized Water-Type Pokemon. Misty had been heading for the main challenging arena, starting the beginning to another day when she had been caught off-guard by a knock on the door. She had expected a challenger, of course, but this early? It was nearly dawn. Turning back, she headed for the main hall where the door lay before she grabbed the doorknob and opened slowly, wondering who it could be to give her the beginning challenge of the day. The challenger remained in shadow, and Misty gave them a slight look. "Hello. You here for the challenge for the badge?" she asked, looking at them as they remained in that shadow of the morning before sun would hit them.

"Yes," the challenger said. A voice that seemed familiar to her.

The light flowed around them once they stepped closer. It was someone she knew, alright; it was Ash! "Hey, Misty. How are you doing? Bet you didn't expect to see me here."

Misty caught her breathe and ran towards him into a hug. "Ash! I missed you, and of course I'm surprised! I haven't seen you in--" she paused for a moment, knowing it had been a fairly large degree of time.

"I know," Ash said, returning the embrace. "It's good to see you, too." Behind him, his Pikachu stood and hugged Misty individually too.

"Aw, it's good to see you too, Pikachu! Come in, both of you. You're welcome to visit; you're honorary Cerulean Gym guests." Misty led him in the main hall. Pikachu climbed Ash's shoulder and he walked into the door, letting it close behind him. "Where have you all been traveling? Did you see any Water Pokemon?"

"Lots," Ash said, taking in the sights of the Cerulean Gym. It was the same as he always remembered, and he was happy that some things had never changed. But many things had changed on this journey of his, and he felt a forlorn feeling of nostalgia upon the times they had shared in this Gym; the good, and the bad.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back. It's been so… lonely around here, you know? I miss our journeys, and everything. Not that being a Gym Leader isn't fun, because it is! It's just…" Misty looked down a bit, as if pondering her next word. "I don't know -- Different than I thought it'd be…"

Ash nodded slowly. "Well, it's a big responsibility. I don't know if I'd be able to do it. It takes a lot of skill to be a Gym Leader, Misty, and you certainly have a lot of it in Water Types."

Misty smiled a bit at this and tried not to smile too much. Those words seemed to warm her heart and make her feel a bit more confident about her duty. "You know… I appreciate that, Ash. Lately, I've been nostalgic a lot. And it's been pretty hard to keep focus. So thank you, so much for that. I missed your kind words, and even the fights we had."

"Really? I don't know if I miss the fights _that_ much," Ash let out a snicker before Pikachu giggled on his shoulder. "But I totally agree, Misty. I have missed our journeys together."

"So what brings you in Kanto, Ash? I thought you were on your journeys in other places…"

"I…" That's right. He had come here for a reason, and he nearly forgotten. Somehow, it was a nagging feeling that always made him scared. But as he had journeyed on, it had lay in the back of his mind since they had parted. A lot of things had lay in the back of his mind, and now, he truly felt indebted to do it.

"Misty, I came here for a reason," he said. "It's something that's been on my mind since we parted in Johto. And I thought about it a lot. I just wanted you to know, that I've always felt a bond between us as trainers. I know we're both Pokemon Trainers and have specific duties, but…" He paused for a moment, feeling the nervousness come on. Every time he rehearsed this in his head, he always got the same feeling just imagining it. Now it was for real, and he had to pull it off. He just had to! He hadn't come all the way to Kanto just to back out! "Misty, I've always cared for you, and all the times we shared I thought about. And even if I was too _young_ to realize it, I know what I felt for you was adoration and now, I feel something more as I've matured -- I feel _love_."

As the words came out of his mouth, Misty stood there. Ash didn't know if he had made a mistake, but he had to clear his conscience of the feeling. He_ wanted_ her to know; even if she didn't feel the same. Her eyes shut for a moment, before a smile came upon her lips. "Oh, Ash, I always hoped you'd say it…"

He looked at her as if he had been in a dream. He turned to Pikachu at that moment, and decided to test if this was a dream. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on me."

"Pika?" It asked confused, as if fathoming the days when that would be so easy to do-- When Ash had been its enemy in the first days of their partnership. But now, Pikachu would never want to hurt Ash… Well, unless it was ordered to. And for a good reason. Maybe this was one, it thought.

"Please, Pikachu. Just do it," Ash pleaded.

"PIKAAAAA!! CHUUUUUUUU!!" It cried as if shocked Ash using its electric attack. Ash stumbled to the ground while Pikachu ran to its side. "Pika Pi!" It was worried that it hurt its Master; he had tried to go easy on the poor guy, but still-- It's Thunderbolt was powerful.

Ash wiggled a bit before he stood up and saw Misty at his side."…It's not a dream. You really did say that."

"Why did you do that? You could have been hurt, Ash Ketchum!" Misty cried before she slapped his arm. Realizing what she just did, she moved back as if upset. "…I mean… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I--"

"No," Ash said gently while he looked at her and took hold of her hand. "I'm not hurt, by you or by Pikachu. I'm fine. I just wanted to know if it was real what you just said. For years, I wondered… Now I know that I wasn't wrong in wanting to tell you."

Misty's expression calmed before she looked at him and smiled a bit. "No, you weren't. I'm actually glad you did before it was too late. Though, you could have told me sooner, you know. I hoped that maybe, you would in our last time together in Johto. But you weren't ready yet. I understand that… Or maybe, you just didn't know for sure. Either way, I care for you a lot too, Ash. I really do. I've always loved you, even if I never understood it."

He slowly held her gently, welcoming her into his arms. "You know, I came back for other reasons, too."

"Really?" Misty asked, looking up to his face.

"I'm retiring as a Pokemon Trainer for a while. I've seen everything, and I'm just ready for time to enjoy my life. I'd rather come home now. Professor Oak says a trainer knows when they are ready to retire for a while; I've known for a year that I'm ready to come home. I just miss Pallet Town too much. And, well… I missed you too."

Misty smiled. "That's…sweet, Ash. You really are done training? Are you sure? You don't have to stay because of me."

"Well, I figured it'd make things easier if we decided to… You know, be official. I wouldn't want distance between us."

"Official? Ash, are you serious?" Misty couldn't believe it now. He actually was going to stay so they could be together!

"I'm entirely serious. I love you, Misty. And I miss home. It's time for this trainer, who has seen more Pokemon that I thought were possible, to finally return home."

"I love you, Ash," Misty said slowly, trying the words out for the first time. She loved the way they sounded; so beautiful and amazing -- Just like her love for water Pokemon, the love for another held much deeper than that.

Taking her into his arms, he slowly caressed her cheek and placed his own cheek upon hers, before he turned it and kissed those lips he longed so dearly to touch. Slowly, they began to kiss and he held her gently afterwards, regaling her on the tales of his journeys without the one thing he loved the most in his life:

The mist.

My intention is that I hoped everyone liked it. I know it's probably short, but I didn't want to ruin the moment too much with cliches and too much romance because I tend to get really involved in that theme and go on for hours with it -- Then it turns into a love-fiction, that turns out to ruin the first chapter. So... I stopped. More to come, in the future. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
